


Accidental Confession

by princiere



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute Ending, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princiere/pseuds/princiere
Summary: Link has a lot on his mind. Most of it's about you.[Gender Neutral Reader]
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	Accidental Confession

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! I'm back with a simple lil fic that I wrote after being awake for 20 hrs and hyperfixating on botw.  
> I might post an xmas fic this year..? we'll see lmao

To most, Link was a stoic guy. The calm, collected, and silent guy. He never said a word, yet he didn't need to; whatever his point is, it'd get across one way or another. Conversations with him usually included small gestures to imply statements or questions, or if he was lucky, the person can understand sign language, and he could work from there.

You were one of those few people.

Link never really believed you when you told him how you learned sign language just out of pure curiosity, but he wasn't one to push a subject unless necessary. Still, he was grateful there was someone else in Hyrule that could completely understand what he was trying to say.

It felt...nice.

What felt even more nice was that your company didn't feel obligatory. Yes, he loved Zelda as much as anyone else, but being her personal guard had a tendency to apply pressure between the two of them. It felt as though Hylia knew when they'd desire time alone, to say the least.

But with you...

Link _chose_ to be around you.

Link had the ability to choose if he wanted to see you that day or not.

He'd be lying to himself if he thought he didn't desire your company each and every day since the two of you started getting along. Now that Zelda's taking defense classes and being tutored in various weapons, Link didn't feel as though he needed to be around all the time.

More time to spend with you.

Speaking of which...

You and the champion were sat under a large tree near Rutile Lake, taking a break from your exploring. You insisted on seeing what was at the top of Satori Mountain lately, and who was he to deny you the pleasure? Now that Calamity Ganon has been dealt with, all the terrains were much safer for commonfolk to travel through.

However, it wasn't until now that Link noticed you'd stepped away from the tree, picking flowers not so far away from where he sat. You were picking quite a good amount, so he figured you must have an idea for...something.

A few minutes later, you returned and plopped down right next to the hero. He tensed a little at the slight physical contact -- your knee just barely brushing his -- but he didn't openly admit to any discomfort.

Link nudged your elbow to catch your attention. When you looked his way, he swore he felt a tiny spike of adrenaline course through his body at the feeling of your eyes locking on his.

Most people were intimidated by his icy blue gaze. He didn't bother much with looking people in the eyes nowadays because he knew they'd look away, as if his stare alone could kill them.

You never looked away though. Combined with the vibrant color in your eyes, it was a deadly combination that Link (un)admittedly knew he'd developed a weakness for.

He quickly composed himself before you noticed a change in his behavior. ' _What are you doing?_ ' He signed, watching as your gaze shifted down to his hands.

"You'll see." You smiled. "By the way, are you bored? Hungry? I brought some food and a couple books if you're interested."

 _'I'm alright, thank you._ '

"If you say so. Just lemme know if you change your mind, okay?"

With a simple nod, Link observed your movements as you began to work on your little project. Unfortunately, he couldn't really figure out what your were doing, so he went back to leaning against the tree, staring out into the quietly rippling water of the lake.

In times like this, Link just liked to think. Whatever came into his mind first, that's what he'd usually start with.

...

He felt his heart pick up in speed when he thought of you.

Link wasn't a dunce -- he knew _exactly_ how he felt about you -- it's just that he wasn't sure how _you_ felt. The two of you already had The Talk about how "you're not hanging out with him just because he's the Hero of Hyrule", but...he didn't know what _exactly_ you thought of him. You've seen parts of him that no one else has really seen, and you've shared as much of your life as you could with him in an attempt to help him "gain new memories to help replace the lost ones".

That's actually why you'd taken him out to see Satori Mountain in the first place, even though he knows what's up there. He's seen that ghostly horse, and the beautiful sakura tree...

But you haven't. To not ruin the experience, he feigned ignorance, as if he'd never considered checking out the mountain during his journey across Hyrule for his preparation against Calamity Ganon. He figured you'd be more motivated to check it out if neither of you knew what was up there.

And it worked.

Link glanced back over to check on your progress. The fumbling of your hands distracted him from the actual project you were working on.

From what he's felt so far, your hands were much softer compared to his. Battle scars decorated his skin, all over his body, and some on his face as well. Thankfully, the scars on his face were rather faint, but...still.

Would you prefer if his skin wasn't so...roughed up? Or did you like it this way?

Would you prefer he keep his distance if the two of you ever engaged in courtship, or would you enjoy his practical starvation for affection?

Did you even like him like that?!

He just...loved you so much...

"Hey, Link."

You glanced over your shoulder, the two of you locking eyes.

...

"I love you too, y'know."

...

Link flushed, the tips of his ears surely a bright pink. He turned his head away, hoping you wouldn't laugh at how uncomposed he'd suddenly become.

"Heh, sorry, it's just...you were signing away, so..."

Oh. That explains how you found out.

"...Did...Did you mean that in a, uh...platonic way, or...?"

Link hesitated, before shaking his head. He heard you slightly huff in amusement.

"Me neither."

Goddess, you were too much for him sometimes.

"Anyway, I'm finished now if you want to look."

Link completely ignored his blush to look back to you. You held out the circle of flowers to him.

"I recently learned how to make flower crowns." You beamed. "It's not the best, but at least it's staying together. That's quite the accomplishment, don't you think?"

The champion looked between you and the flower crown. "Did you wanna try it on, or would you rather I wear it?" You asked.

Carefully, Link took the flower crown from your hands, observing the craftsmanship for a moment. The flowers were weaved together so gently, that that in itself was...

' _Very beautiful._ '

Now it was your turn to blush. "Thank you..." You chuckled.

Link pondered for a moment, before settling the crown on your head. ' _Now it's even more beautiful, thanks to you._ ' He signed just quickly enough for you to catch it.

"Aw, you're so cheesy." You gave him a little shove, as Link laughed.

As the two of you calmed down, Link felt the need to ask something. ' _So... What does this make us now?_ '

"That depends." You looked up into his gaze, grinning. "What's your usual go-to in terms of nicknames for your lover?"

The champion blinked a few times, unaware of the deep flush on his cheeks. ' _I don't really...have any? I've never...been in something like this before._ '

Was it rude of him to assume you'd judge him for something like that? Probably, but you didn't seem to care much. "Just go with whatever feels natural, honey."

_Honey._

Link almost melted at the petname, but he was taken back when he suddenly felt something touch his cheek.

Did you...?

"Sorry, is that too much right now?"

Link shook his head profusely, signing that it was more than okay while you laughed at his insistence. "Alright, alright, I get ya." You continued giggling. "Just tell me if I'm pushing it, okay?"

' _If anything, you'd have to be telling me that, my love._ '

The hero now felt confident he'll enjoy these journeys with you _much_ more from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> u//w//u  
> I totally imagine link as the kind of guy that wants to be taken seriously by everyone but he's such a Softie for his s/o


End file.
